Cerezos en flor:::
by ksforever
Summary: Flores de cerezos flotan a mi alrededor... que son que significan!guardan secretos y cuenta mi historia....Oneshoot!Sesshkag!DEJEN REVIEMS ToT Onegai!


Holasss todas!!! He vuelto con un nuevo one-shoot, que se lo dedico a mi amiga Fan Cristal por haberme dado unos poemas en que inspirarme!!! Espero que les guste!!! _Solo aclaro que los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino que son de la autoria de la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi_!Dejen reviews para saber si les gusto o si me dedico a otra cosa!!

Disfrútenlo!!!! Besos

Ksforever!!!!

* * *

Flores de cerezos flotan a mi alrededor... Estoy escondido detrás de un árbol mientras observo el bello pero cruel espectáculo ante mis ojos, me pregunto quien es esa dama, que se encuentra tirada, en medio de tantas flores, manchando sus esplendor con ese hermoso liquido carmín que fluye de sus venas como tal corriente de un mar. Es tan bella pero porque tomo esa decisión no lo se.

Es la primera vez que mi corazón se revoluciona y me escondo como un niño como si esto fuera mi culpa que ocurre no se???... _Amo Bonito_..Mi sirviente me busca . Que hago me voy dejándola aquí o...tal vez... _amo Bonito que ocurre? Llevo una hora buscándolo! Su mujer esta muy preocupada._...No es tu asunto! Dile a Mérida que iré pronto.. mi tono de voz es inexpresivo...

Mi sirviente se va casi corriendo a darle mi aviso a ..mi..mujer...sin embargo mi corazón , no siento nada aunque ella si ..no me interesa.. solo estoy casado con ella por arreglos no me interesa para nada, ella esta conmigo para darme hijos pero hasta ahora no hay señal de nada... pasan los minutos, parecen siglos y sigo solo observándola.. siento como mi espada palpita pidiéndome a gritos que la reviva, lo sirvientes del infierno bailan sobre ella tratándose de llevarse su alma...veo como la levantan delicadamente, pero no se porque motivo me acerco a ella impulsivamente, los alejo de ella como si fuera mi tesoro mas preciado sin si quiera tomar conciencia de mis actos, la tomo en mis brazos,...y siento como su respiración vuelve lentamente...los cerezos caen pero de forma distinta...la brisa es fresca y hermosa acompañada por el perfume de las flores que parecen estar alegres por la vuelta a la vida de esta perfecta desconocida...no tomo conciencia del tiempo que llevo aquí... y veo que sus párpados comienzan a moverse molestos por la presencia del mas grande los astros que refleja uno de sus rayos en su delicado rostro, el mas hermoso de todos, sus facciones son tan dulces y delicadas, será posible que sea humana, no será una diosa??, su piel es tan blanca, la sangre que ha derramado aun sigue presente entre las flores, es un espectáculo tan bello pero triste el verla asi. De pronto sus ojos se han abierto como flor nocturna... y solo escucho una canción que sale de sus labios... _"Quien eres?".._no contesto, la bajo con mucha delicadeza dispuesto a irme, pero ella .. se levanta y me reclama "_Porque no contestas mi pregunta,!!! Que hiciste porque estoy todavía con vida ?_"...cada palabra suya es amarga...no le hago caso sigo mi camino pero puedo escuchar sus lamentos, ese olor salino invade mi ser me llega al alma, cada lamento sollozo y suspiro que lanza , tristeza es lo único que percibo ante esas actitudes. Por que será? Pero no me interesa...

Tres días ya han pasado, Mérida me ha dado la noticia de que tendremos un cachorro muy pronto.. al fin era hora que cumpliera con sus funciones... después de todo soy el Señor de estas tierras del Oeste, y necesito un heredero.. sin embargo, no puedo quitar de mis pensamientos , que fue lo que hizo que esa dama tomara esa determinación, pronto tendremos una reunión, celebrando el cumpleaños de mi hermano menor, ese híbrido que es el mas cínico de todos, se ha ganado el respeto de todos los youkais, gracias a su unión con aquella youkai Kykio, poderosa pero muy ambiciosa... igual que el...son la pareja perfecta... Camino sin rumbo...paso por aquel lugar y veo que todavía esta su sangre pero de ella no hay rastros, me pregunto si lo habrá intentado nuevamente. Sigo mi rumbo... no encuentro nada... Ha pasado un mes la preñes de mi esposa ya se nota después de todo, la gestación solo dura tres meses.. estamos en el cumpleaños de mi hermano... en un momento... me quedo estático al escuchar su relato... no puedo creer que el tuviera la culpa de aquel espectáculo... se mofaba de cómo se había burlado de esa princesa...quitándole su virginidad y dejándola en ridículo delante de todo el pueblo en donde ella residía... _"lo ultimo que supe de ella fue que su padre la hecho de sus tierras, y todos la desprecian, -esbozo una sonrisa maligna-saben vino a mi a pedirme si le permitiría quedarse a mi lado, y saben que le conteste...que por mi se podía matar, que jamás dejaría que una estúpida humana como ella se quedara a mi lado que ya me había saciado de ella, pero que no era nada para mi"..._ su risa me perforaba los iodos, una rabia me invadió , todos estaban riéndose de la desgracia de aquella mujer que tuvo la desdicha de amar a un ser tan despreciable como el. Terminada la reunión Mérida y yo regresamos a nuestro castillo.. pero la ira nuevamente toma posesión de mi ... _"Mi amado Señor, no sabes lo feliz que soy de que Kami me haya permitido ser youkai-dijo muy satisfecha- después de todo ya viste lo torpe que es la raza humana sobre todo las hembras , la que fue la amante de tu hermano es la mas idiotas de todas, como osa pensar que un."_... no la dejo terminar, pierdo el control y aprieto su cuello tan fuerte que no puede respirar... "no vuelvas a decir algo asi en mi presencia"... la suelto dándome cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Mérida me mira aterrorizada, en su ojos y en su labios solo hay suplicas de perdón. No lo pienso dos veces me retiro sin decir una palabra camino sin rumbo...me encuentro muy lejos de mi castillo, pero un aroma a cerezos en flor mezclados con la enfermedad llegan a mi nariz, ese sentimiento surge y mis instintos nublan mi razón y sigo en busca de la criatura que despide ese aroma tan delicioso y desagradable a su vez... Quien es... en donde esta... que ha hecho en mi... La encuentro pronto es la amante de Inuyasha...la encuentro nuevamente esta tirada completamente herida... la fiebre es muy alta, si hubiera estado en mis cabales la hubiera dejado, pero mi corazón me esta matando, me acerco a ella, y decido buscar plantas medicinales, agua, y algunas frutas... comienzo colocándola cómodamente en mi estola... las horas pasan y ya he terminado mi labor todavía no amanece , pero pronto la aurora dar sus primeros rayos iluminando a todos con su luz...el verla en ese estado me recuerda aun animalito indefenso que necesita ser cuidado, me acerco a ella y la tomo en mis brazos, me quedo dormido placidamente con esa dama recostada en mi pecho y cubierta por mi estola...los primeros rayos me despiertan ... todavía sigue en mis brazos...y no ha despertado es hora de irme... pero algo me detiene... no puedo dejarla, mis instintos ganan nuevamente y yo me quedo con ella...

Como pasa el tiempo?? No he vuelto a mi castillo en tres días, y la verdad no me interesa.. en ese tiempo aprendí a conocerla, se su nombre.. se llama...Kagome..conozco sus manías... y sus secretos, reconozco sus gestos, y... sobre..todo..su ...sonrisa..que me deja sin aliento..esa sonrisa que yo quisiera que recuperara. La que el maldito híbrido le quito. Por supuesto no le he contado quien soy por miedo a que se aleje de mi..un miedo que jamás sentí.. me tengo que ir...eso lo se... me despido de ella, no me pregunta las razones por las cuales la dejo... y esa es una de las cualidades que mas amo de ella... Amor??? ... será???... me retiro pero antes de irme se acerca a mi.. y simplemente deposita un beso en mi mejilla... _"Gracias por todo_"...se aleja de mi a un rumbo desconocido...regreso a mi hogar...

Tres años han pasado... estoy con mi cachorro en uno de los jardines... Mérida me reclama porque no le demuestro amor alguno.. y lo peor de todo es que se ha dado cuenta que sin querer me he enamorado profundamente de esa dama...no sabe que es ella.. pero no deja de reclamarme no se lo niego..incluso le digo que la amo mas que a mi vida, pero que no estoy con ella... día y noche pienso, en que lugares estará? Habrá conocido a alguien? No lo se... era una belleza a sus quince años, y ese estúpido le arruino la vida... agradezco a Kami que no haya habido cachorro de por medio...el mío ha crecido mucho se parece a mi tiene mis mismos ojos, mis facciones y mi cabello...

Estoy preocupado es de noche y atacaron mis tierras... mi cachorro fue secuestrado... estoy indignado porque a Mérida no le importa que Inutaisho este en manos enemigas, tal ves me ame, pero nuestro hijo nunca le ha interesado.. paso horas desesperado Inuyasha, ha venido a ayudarme porque los secuestradores tambien atacaron sus tierras el solo tiene deseos de venganza ... tendré que tener cuidado a el no le interesa la vida de mi hijo.

El sol se ha puesto ya y me dirijo a vigilar la zona cuando siento que alguien me llama... una sombra detrás de ese lugar en donde la vi por primera vez... Me dispongo a acabar con ella pero al descubrir quien es mi mundo se da vuelta es ella... _"vine a devolverte el favor... te perdono porque tu no eres como Inuyasha-su dulzura me irradia-esta cosita tan linda es tuya"..su_ sonrisa me devolvió la alegría, y tambien el hecho de que ella trajera a mi cachorro que parecía estar muy a gusto con ella... Como??..._" es un favor que te debo por haberme ayudado ..gracias_"...A donde iras ahora .._"no lo se pero debo huir porque si descubren que los traicione acabaran conmigo"_...Solo asiento pero mi cachorro no quiere separarse de ella ... "_Venga con nosotros a nuestro castillo señorita Kagome ahí estará a salvo"_.. su mirada era tan suplicante mientras tiraba de su kimono entre sus pequeñas manos,_ "No creo que a tu mamita le guste pequeño-acariciaba la cabeza de mi hijo como si fuera suyo-" _... Mi hijo tiene razón tienes que venir con nosotros de todas maneras planeo acabar con ellos, estarás segura, por lo menos hasta que elimine a esos malditos... Ella solo asintió y de esa forma volvimos a mi castillo, la reacción de mi mujer no fue de alegría por ver a mi cachorro mas bien estaba furiosa por que traje a Kagome conmigo .. pero no me importaba en lo mas mínimo.. protegería a la mujer que amo, aunque no lo sepa y tambien porque salvo a lo mas preciado que tengo .. mi hijo...Inuyasha tambien esta furioso me traje a su amante.. Kagome se ha querido ir desde ese instante pero no se lo he permitido... mi hijo tambien se lo ha pedido.. una semana mas que pasa...la he custodiado muy bien porque se de las intenciones de Mérida por deshacerse de ella...Inuyasha tambien tiene esas intenciones y tambien de volver a tocarla... no lo dejare... la observo desde el alféizar ... Inutaisho y ella están jugando... el cachorro esta muy feliz.. desde que llego lo ha cuidado como si fuera suyo, todas las noches le cuenta una historia juega con el, y se encarga de que no le falte nada, Mérida esta furiosa incluso a intentado alejarla de Inutaisho, no se lo permití... después de todo nunca se hizo cargo de el no se lo merece... Están tranquilos me da la sensación de que es suyo y no de Mérida...he hablado con ella. Y se que llego a manos de esos malditos, trabajando en una casa de te, pero como sirvienta, ..tambien se por boca de mi hijo que ella cuido de el cada uno de los momentos en que esos desgraciados se descuidaban logro sacarlo, en la noche, durmiendo a los guardias... por suerte el ya esta aquí, y ella tambien...

Cerezos en flor , cada tres años se dan ese es el tiempo que ha pasado se preguntaran que ocurrió... logre vengarme de ellos, Inuyasha murió a manos del amante de su mujer, es una ironía de la vida pero se lo merecía... Mérida... se enfrento con Kagome, pero ella perdió la vida, después de todo... se transformo en una hermosa youkai que me robo el corazón despiadadamente .. como , muy fácil, una noche de plenilunio, cuando los cerezos se preparan para este acontecimiento...la luna brilla como tal diamante, se transforma en la noche de los amantes y la brisa esta mas tranquila y suave y las flores bailan al compás de la música que solo el viento trae consigo, esa noche Kagome salió a dar un paseo, yo la seguí de lejos, se veía tan hermosa pronto se percato de mi presencia... _"Que haces fue lo único que me pregunto"._.. Te sigo... sin darme cuenta se acerco a mi y rozo sus suaves labios con los míos, pronto cuando ella se iba a alejar la estreche entre mis brazos, y la bese mas apasionadamente... nuestra noche ... nuestra primera noche juntos... el cuerpo y el alma de los dos se fusiono en una...su piel era la seda mas bella que había acariciado... sus labios el néctar de los dioses, y a cada suspiro de sus labios era un te amo que fluía y se iba con el viento... un no me dejes aparecía de pronto callado por un suave beso. La mañana llego y tal vez ella mostraba tristeza porque entendía la situación en la que estábamos..no podía ser... partió esa misma mañana lejos de mi dos meses pasaron hasta que un aroma invadió mi ser , cuando la vi no lo podía creer era ella, toda una youkai, me contó que en su huida, una voz le dijo que no se fuera, camino sin rumbo hasta que por fin llego a una aldea, en donde se custodiaba una perla, la cual solo respondería un deseo a la persona de corazón puro y amor sincero... pasaron los días y la perla respondió a su deseo, la transformo en una youkai, cuando lo único que pidió es que yo sea feliz.. esa voz apareció de nuevo y le dijo que volviera a mi.. no deja que me explicara mas la bese porque la extrañaba y con cuidado... porque... una hembra en cinta es muy delicada...la cachorra nació.. Inutaisho estaba feliz... Mérida la desafió temía que algo le pasara porque acababa de dar a luz...Pero el destino quiso que ella ganara ... y asi fue...

Ahora estamos los cinco.. en aquel lugar donde los cerezos muestran su esplendor.. en donde la conocí..en donde nuestra primera noche se dio y nuestra cachorra Rin fue concebida...y si hablo de cinco es porque uno mas viene en camino como les dije nos procreamos rápido... la brisa esta feliz danzando.. porque será.. talvez porque mi hermosa mujer y yo hemos cumplido nuestro destino.. se que estaremos juntos... no por siempre.. porque ningún cuerpo es eterno.. pero si en alma y en sentimiento por que todo es para siempre al igual que los cerezos en flor...por siempre en espíritu.. siempre en sentimiento...siempre ...el viento mueve a los frutos de esos árboles que guardan tantas historias y secretos ... un espectáculo único ...cerezos en flor...la prueba de mi amor...

FIN


End file.
